ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Farming Suggestions
Items that increase drop rates Other than the items that specifically say they increase drop rates .... your really making alot of 100% rumor based suggestions there. I see for some of the items your claiming a .xx increase in drop rates (which I assume your saying a .xx% increase). Anything that increases drop rate by less than 1% would have be tested with a stageringly large sample to be shown statistically valid. AKA your evidence showing an increase is worthless. I won't edit your guide, as that would be wrong, but really... you should put a HUGE disclaimer on that section in relation to the items that don't say +TH --NoOneLeft 00:51, 7 May 2007 (CDT) This isn't a named guide, you can edit it. If the original author wants to make it a named guide, he has only to put the tag on it. --Chrisjander 12:37, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Yes, it is all a rumor and sadly I no longer have the parsed data to prove it, however, with summer coming up, this is a huge project for me :O. I'll add a disclaimer to it, and have noted that it may or may not increase drop rates, and that my numbers may be off. --Darkhavans 20:07, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Not only do those items not say they have TH+ But square has come out and said that there are two items in the game that boost TH. Thief's Knife and Assassin's Armlets.--Lordshadow 04:13, 23 February 2008 (UTC) That doesn't mean there aren't "secret" items that boost it in smaller amounts. Square most likely wouldn't tell us that. Now if they said that there are no other items aside from Thief's Knife and Assassin's Armlets in the game that boost treasure hunter, then I'd be convinced. It's worth noting that there is a possibility that they may increase TH, and if you're UBER serious about farming, you may want to pick them up. --Darkhavans 04:59, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Delkfutt's Tower for Dark Knights : A Long-Term Study DRK/THF is a very effective setup for farming in Delkfutt's Tower, for a variety of reasons. Use Drain to heal lost HP, and Aspir on Magic Urns, Magic Pots, and Goblin Shamans to immediately recover the MP, allowing you to farm for long periods without resting. The pots and Jagd Dolls are also arcana, so your Arcane Circle and Arcana Killer abilities give you an edge when farming for Magic Pot Shards, Doll Shards, and Mercury. From levels 40 to about 50, farming runs should be limited to the 8th and 9th floor. There are a lot of mobs on these floors that give easy access to fast MP recovery, and the armor drops from the Goblins can be an added bonus. The gigas drop between 80 and 200 gil with Treasure Hunter. The NM Ogygos can be found on the west side of the 9th floor, for a chance at Ogygos's Bracelets, which sell for upwards of 50k on most servers; however, this fight can be tense for DRKs under 45. After DRK50/THF25, move up to the 10th floor. Roam the hallways between the Cermet Doors as well as Porphyrion's chamber. Don't bother with Porphyrion himself, as his gil drop rate is no better than his henchmen, he can do some serious damage with Eagle Eye Shot, and he should be left up for anyone who is coming through for their rank 4 mission. The NM gigas Mimas is a bit tougher than the ones around him, with slightly higher HP and the Hundred Fists two-hour ability, but is still a relatively safe opponent even at DRK50, and a lucrative drop -- the Huge Moth Axe, which sells to NPC shopkeepers for around 8k. The only source of MP recovery on this floor is the three Magic Urns on the west side, so you might consider killing only one or two of them in one direction, then picking up the third after fighting the gigas in the end room. The Delkfutt Chest Key drop rate on the 10th floor is much higher than on the levels below, and the chest can pop in both zones independently, so you can farm the key here, and then have two potential pop areas to search. This means that even if you've found a chest recently on the 10th floor, you may still find another one on the 8th or 9th floor if another key drops soon after. At DRK60/THF30, the 10th floor is suddenly a whole lot easier. With Guillotine, you should be able to gain 100% TP on one foe, then one-shot the next with a weapon skill, effectively doubling your kill speed. Mimas becomes a three-shot battle. Your new WS also gives you a fighting chance against the NM Enkelados, whose bracelets are even better than Ogygos's in terms of statistics, though strangely lower in sale price (about 25k-40k across most servers). If you're lucky enough to find yourself alone at this level, you should be able to clear the whole floor in just over 12 minutes, which means that your first few kills will have just respawned when the last is defeated. Item Drop Summary: * Delkfutt Chest Key -- dropped by a variety of gigas, as well as the Magic Pots on the 10th floor. * Mercury -- dropped by all arcana mobs. Sells for about 3.6k/stack to NPC shops, or 5k/stack on the AH. * Emeth Pick -- the most common item to be found in treasure chests that aren't just full of gil. Sells for 6.5k to NPC shops. * Huge Moth Axe -- dropped by the NM gigas Mimas on the 10th floor. Sells for about 8k to NPC shops. * Magic Pot Shard -- dropped by Magic Pot and similar mobs. Sells for about 12k/stack on the AH. * Doll Shard -- dropped by Jagd Dolls on the 8th floor. Sells for 12k/stack to NPC shops, or 30k/stack on the AH for most worlds. * Enkelados's Bracelets -- dropped by the NM gigas Enkelados on the 10th floor. Sells on the AH for about 25k-40k depending on worlds. * Ogygos's Bracelets -- dropped by the NM gigas Ogygos on the 9th floor. Sells for about 50k on the AH on most worlds. Zerobandwidth 17:59, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ----